


520 Ducks

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Virgil and Janus aren’t sure what to do with their arcade tickets until they do.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292
Comments: 24
Kudos: 181





	520 Ducks

Janus blinked as the tickets kept coming out of the machine. “What did you _do_?” he asked the 14-year-old next to him.

“Um… won?” Virgil said.

Remy had to do something for work today, and Emile was attending some special one-week training course. While Virgil was old enough to stay home alone at this point, Janus had still offered to hang out with him so he wouldn’t be bored. Virgil had given him puppy dog eyes and asked if they could go eat pizza and play the arcade games the pizza place had afterwards, and Janus had a moment of weakness. (As though he wasn’t always annoyingly weak for that kid.) Besides, he found blowing his mother’s money on junk food and stupid games you never won very satisfying.

…Well, usually never won. They’d mostly been playing skee-ball and a couple of the other games, but Virgil had decided to put one coin into the game where you had to stop the moving light in exactly the right place to win a prize (a game Janus had been sure was rigged to never let anyone win until now) and had apparently hit the jackpot because the machine was making an alarm sound and spitting out ticket after ticket.

They stood there and watched in silence until it finally stopped.

“Well,” said Virgil. “Huh.”

Janus tore the last ticket from the machine. “What are we going to do with these?”

“No idea,” Virgil replied. “Let’s go look at the prize case.” They went to the front of the pizza place and had the tickets counted in a machine. The ended up with 5,203 tickets.

“Well,” the guy behind the counter said. “You can get anything you want.”

Virgil looked over the options. His eyes drifted over the higher shelves and down to the display case. “How many rubber ducks do you have?” he asked. Janus raised an eyebrow.

“Um,” the guy at the counter said. “However many are in there and then we probably have a few refill bags.”

Virgil smiled a slow mischievous smile. “I’ll take either all my tickets worth or all you’ve got.”

“W-why?” Janus asked.

Virgil looked over at him his eyes sparkling, and Janus could already tell before his brother said anything that he was about to get dragged into a ridiculous scheme. “Remember that one comedy video I showed you a while back?”

“…Remy would hate us.”

“And?” Virgil asked innocently.

“…Let’s do it.”

Luckily for the prize counter guy, the refill bags were in hundreds, so he only had to hand over 5 of those bags and count out 20 more. Virgil used the remaining three tickets to get a few pieces of the one ticket candy.

He looked incredibly pleased with himself as they left the pizza shop with bags of rubber ducks. He handed Janus one of the candies and bit off half of the second. “Keep it,” Janus said, screwing up his nose at the piece Virgil offered. The boy grinned and stuck it in his mouth.

They made it back to Virgil’s house and went immediately to Remy’s bedroom. They stacked 100 on the man’s bed, facing each other as if they were going to war. 200 were lined up in front of the door facing it to stare down Virgil’s father when he opened the door. Another 100 scaled the bookshelf. The last full bag was scattered everywhere. Virgil even managed to convince him to glue a few to the ceiling. The last 20 were the “bonus” ones that Virgil hid in different places in the house for his father to eventually find in the months to come. Virgil smiled over the destruction they had wrought as they closed the door behind them and went downstairs.

~

Remy came home a few hours later to the two of them casually watching a movie, and he did not notice the way they watched him as he climbed the stairs to put down his stuff in his room. When he opened his door, he was met by ducks, hundreds and hundreds of ducks. “You little _shits_!”


End file.
